Friends
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Bagi Horo Horo, Ren adalah rivalnya yang menyebalkan! Tapi, apa yang ia pikirkan saat sang rival malah melakukan hal yang tak terduga seperti menyelamatkan nyawanya? "Hal yang wajar untuk melindungi teman!" / My first fict in this fandom / Thanks for reading XD
_"Uso... Uso... darou_?" Ia menggumam tak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi di depannya.

Mata hitamnya terbelalak karena syok, kakinya bergetar hebat melihat tubuh kecil yang seharusnya lebih kuat dari dirinya itu terlempar dari depannya saat mencoba melindungi dirinya yang hampir terkena serangan lawan. Dan perlahan wajahnya memucat saat melihat darah mengalir dari tubuh yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!" teriakannya sukses memecah keheningan Holy Ground of the Stars.

Sang Pemuda Biru segera berlari menuju sosok pemilik nama yang baru saja ia teriakkan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia dan juga teman-temannya yang berniat menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya itu langsung terhenti saat beberapa anak buah Hao menginterupsi.

 _"Beam!"_

Bola mata sang Ainu lagi-lagi melebar saat menyadari serangan itu mengarah kepada mereka, "CIH!"

 **A Shaman King fanfiction by Mari-** _ **chan**_

 **Disclaimer © Hiroyuki Takei**

 **Main chara: Usui Horokeu & Tao Ren **

**Genre: Friendship**

 **Friends**

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan makhluk berambut runcing itu bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Pertemuan pertama keduanya diawali oleh sebuah perkelahian hanya karena masalah rambut.

 _ **"Bentuk rambutmu itu membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh."**_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan saat mereka bertatap muka. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menjahilinya. Ia dengan cengiran lebar membalas pemuda itu dengan menoyor jidatnya sampai ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Dari situlah ia mulai mengenal sosok Tao Ren.

Tatapan mata sewarna emas milik pemuda bertubuh kecil itu selalu saja terlihat tidak menyenangkan saat menatap matanya. Belum lagi ucapannya yang sombongnya tidak ada duanya di dunia.

Dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu makhluk sesombong itu.

 _Sombong._

 _Menyebalkan._

 _Egois._

 _Sok pintar._

Intinya, dia itu makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah hidup di dunia.

Tapi...

Melihat mata emas itu tertutup dan entah sampai kapan akan kembali terbuka, sedikit membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba melindunginya? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan dirinya kena serangan dari orang-orang suruhan Hao. _Kenapa?_

Bukankah mereka selalu saja berselisih tentang apa pun, selalu. Kebanyakan memang masalah sepele dan tidak penting, termasuk memilih makanan.

 _Lalu... kenapa Ren melakukannya?_

Tapi... diakui atau tidak, ia merasa bahwa Ren lah orang yang paling dekat dengannya─setelah Yoh.

Ternyata benar kata Yoh, semakin sering berkelahi maka hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat. Apakah itu juga yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya dan Ren? Benarkah hubungan mereka sedekat itu? Sampai Ren bersedia mengorbankan diri demi dirinya?

 _Sial!_

"Faust, bagaimana keadaannya!" Horo Horo berteriak ke arah sang dokter yang langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Ren. Terselip kekhawatiran dari ucapannya.

"Ini gawat, Ren- _kun_ masih bernafas tapi keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan, harus dilakukan operasi sekarang juga," jawab Faust, nada bicaranya yang biasanya tenang kini terdengar sedikit lain.

Pasti Faust juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ini berarti kita bertiga harus melindungi mereka."

 **Friends**

Pertarungan Ryu dan Chocolove dengan beberapa _'teman'_ Hao terlihat sangat berat sebelah. Kekuatan orang-orang yang mereka hadapi juga semakin meningkat.

Horo Horo masih memusatkan _furyoku_ -nya ke _kekkai_ es miliknya, berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan esnya untuk melindungi Ren dan juga Faust yang tengah mengobatinya.

Tapi, sampai kapan ia dan teman-temannya akan bertahan?

Orang-orang ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Mereka bertambah kuat karena _Chou Senji Ryakettsu_ milik Hao kah? _Kuso..._

"Apakah mereka ini bodoh? Mereka semua berusaha melindungi seseorang yang akan mati."

"Hal yang wajar untuk melindungi teman!" Ryu menyahut, tak terima akan ucapan dari manusia tak berbentuk itu.

"Alasan kalian selalu mengatakan teman dan teman itu karena kalian semua lemah!" salah satu anak buah Hao langsung melancarkan serangannya ke arah Ryu dan Tokagerou dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu terlempar.

"Ryu!" teriak Chocolove dari sisi lain medan pertempuran, belum sempat pemuda kecil itu bertindak untuk membantu Ryu, serangan dari lawan lagi-lagi datang dan kali ini Chocolove lah yang menjadi korban, ia dan Mic juga terlempar jauh dan menabrak pelindung dari es milik Horo Horo.

"Ryu! Chocolove!" teriak Horo Horo dari dalam esnya.

 **Friends**

"Lihatlah, Tao Ren yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia kalah karena berusaha melindungi temannya, dan untuk melindungi Tao Ren, kalian semua bahkan lebih buruk lagi."

...

 _ **'Sial, apakah tidak ada cara lain, apa yang harus kulakukan,'**_ Horo Horo memutar otaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai seperti ini sebelumnya dan kenapa ia berpikir sampai kepalanya hampir meledak hanya karena _rival-_ nya?

 _"Minna-san,_ aku butuh bantuan kalian!" suara Faust sukses membuat semua isi pikiran Horo Horo buyar, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia sempat terpikirkan sesuatu tadi.

Ryu dan Chocolove bertatapan sejenak dan buru-buru menuju tempat Faust, tapi langkah mereka yang ingin menuju tempat Faust terhenti saat sebuah serangan kembali dilancarkan oleh musuh dan mengarah ke _kekkai_ Horo Horo.

"Ugh!"

Mata gelap Horo Horo terbelalak saat serangan itu sukses menghantam _kekkai_ es miliknya sehingga menyebabkan kepingan-kepingan es berhamburan di sekelilingnya.

Tak ada lagi _kekkai_ yang melindungi mereka, tubuh Horo Horo mendadak lemah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _furyoku_.

"Lihatlah, teman yang berusaha kalian selamatkan itu akan tamat sampai di sini," pria yang dari tadi melakukan serangan kepada Horo Horo dan lainnya itu mulai menuju ke tempat Ren yang tanpa perlindungan dan ia menyiapkan serangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

 _"Yamete!"_

 **Friends**

Cahaya putih tiba-tiba terpancar dari arah serangan pria-pria yang mengaku teman dari Hao dan itu membuat Horo Horo dan lainnya terhenyak sesaat.

 _Apakah ada keajaiban?_

 _"Minna-san, daijobu desu ka?_ "

Mereka kembali dibuat terkejut saat sosok anak lelaki bersurai hijau lembut sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka semua.

"Kau─Lyzerg?" pekik Horo Horo, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan kedatangan makhluk hijau itu, _apa yang dia lakukan di sini!_ Batinnya marah.

Horo Horo masih belum bereaksi, ia masih menatap Lyzerg dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ryu- _san_ , serahkan urusan di sini padaku dan bantulah Ren- _kun_ ," ucap Lyzerg, "Dan Horo Horo- _kun_ , tolong lindungi semuanya," lanjutnya lagi.

 _"Nani_?!" pekik Horo horo.

"Tolong beri aku bantuan, ini penting," Faust menimbali, "Kita harus mentransfer _furyoku_ milik kita kepada Ren- _kun_ dan membangkitkannya."

"I-iya, tapi─"

"Cepatlah!" Potong Lyzerg sebelum Ryu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Horo horo tetap diam, mata hitamnya masih terfokus ke mata hijau Lyzerg, ada keraguan dalam hatinya, keraguan akan Lyzerg. Wajar jika Horo Horo ragu, pasalnya, Lyzerg pernah meninggalkan mereka demi X-Laws.

 _ **Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia ada di sini!**_ Batin Horo Horo terus-terusan bertanya, tapi masa bodoh, dari pada memikirkan hal itu, menyelamatkan Ren adalah prioritas terbesarnya saat ini.

 **Friends**

Horo Horo kembali membuat _kekkai_ dari esnya untuk melindungi Faust, Ryu dan Chocolove yang sedang mengalirkan _furyoku_ mereka kepada Ren yang masih juga belum tersadar.

Mata sang pemuda Ainu juga masih fokus memperhatikan Lyzerg yang sedang bertarung dengan anak buah Hao... entah ini perasaannya saja atau sekarang Lyzerg menjadi lebih kuat?

Bahkan sekarang Morphine bisa ber- _over soul_ layaknya Angel, entah itu kekuatan Morphine atau bukan? Kadang Horo Horo menyesal kenapa otaknya begitu lemot.

Pertarungan yang terjadi antara Lyzerg dengan beberapa musuh di depan mata membuat konsentrasi Horo horo hanya terpusat padanya dan tanpa ia sadari, salah satu musuh melancarkan serangan kepada _kekkai_ -nya.

 _"Kuso_!" Sekuat tenaga, Horo horo mempertahankan _kekkai_ esnya tapi yang tak pernah ia pikirkan adalah, orang-orang itu hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Faust dan yang lain. Ia terbelalak kaget saat dua orang lainnya terbang menuju tempat Ren terbaring.

 _"Shimatta_! Faust!" Teriaknya.

Dan sepertinya terlambat, dua kekuatan besar sudah berada tepat di depan Faust, Ryu, Chocolove dan juga Ren, dan sialnya, mereka terlalu kaget sampai tidak sempat menghindar.

"Tidaaaak!"

 **Blaarr!**

Horo horo, Ryu, Chocolove dan Faust tak dapat menyembunyikan keterjutannya saat serangan dari musuh itu menghantam Lyzerg dan Morphine yang berusaha melindungi mereka dan juga Ren. Tubuh kecil Lyzerg terpelanting karena dahsyatnya benturan yang terjadi.

Belum sempat keterjutan mereka mereda, serangan lagi-lagi datang ke arah Lyzerg yang sudah tak berdaya karena kehilangan kesadaran.

"Lyzerg!" Horo horo berteriak seraya berlari menuju tempat Lyzerg dan diikuti pula oleh Ryu.

"Matilah kau!"

 **Friends**

"Bason!"

Satu teriakan dari suara yang sangat dikenal itu mematahkan serangan lawan. Lagi-lagi semua manusia yang berada di sana pun terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tubuh Chocolove dan Faust sukses membatu melihat tempat yang tadinya terdapat Ren sekarang menjadi kosong.

"Kau."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati?"

"Mati, huh? Berhenti mengada-ada, aku adalah Tao Ren, aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh orang-orang seperti kalian," ucap Ren dengan penuh percaya diri, ia menggendong Lyzerg yang masih pingsan dan menatap tajam anak buah Hao.

 _"Bocchama_!" Bason berteriak penuh kebanggaan melihat masternya bangkit kembali.

"Dasar... Bodoh!" guman Horo horo, air mata haru nampak menghiasi mata besarnya, "Apa kau tahu berapa banyak masalah yang sudah kami hadapi, hah!" ucapnya.

"Benar sekali!" Tambah Ryu yang ikut-ikutan terharu.

"Aku tahu," sahut Ren. Horo horo dan Ryu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu... semuanya... aku minta maaf," kata Ren dengan suara lembut, wajahnya sedikit merona saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Horo horo dan Ryu syok luar biasa, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan mulut mereka untuk menganga dan mata untuk melotot kaget.

"A-apakah sifatnya jadi berubah karena dia sudah berada di ambang kematian atau bagaimana?" Sepertinya Chocolove pun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Jangan-jangan, ada yang salah dengan caraku mengobatinya."

Pertarungan berlanjut kembali, kali ini satu lawan tiga, Ren yang baru sadar dari kritis hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membereskan lawan-lawannya.

"Reeeen..." Horo horo dan yang lain berlari menuju ke tempat Ren dengan perasaan lega, masalah yang menghadang mereka sudah hilang.

Horo horo yakin setelah pertarungan ini pun, dirinya dan Ren masih akan sering berselisih pendapat karena hal sepele, tapi ia tidak peduli, baginya, Ren adalah temannya yang berharga.

Ia juga memaafkan Lyzerg setelah pemuda itu sadar, ia bahkan sempat berpikir, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika Lyzerg tidak datang menolong?

"Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat Yoh."

Akhirnya, mereka bersama-sama kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menembus Holy Ground of the stars untuk mencari keberadaan Asakura Yoh.

 **The End**

Oke, ini fict apaan wkwkwkwk

Gak ngerti lah, pokoknya ini aja udah #ngesot

Sebenarnya niatnya mau nulis fict apa gitu ya (lha apa) tapi tiba-tiba inget Shaman King pas denger lagu Northern Lights dan kangen sama Ren #gubrak

Tapi ini dari sudut pandang Horo horo ya meski hasilnya absurd lol

Bagi yang nonton Shaman King, pasti paham deh, ini Mari ambil dari episode 60, kalo belum nonton atau baca, ya silahkan nonton biar paham /jedeerr

Agak jauh dan lebih aneh ketimbang episode 60-nya ya, hhhh, sudahlah, tulisan Mari emang kayak gini /tiduran

Yash, pokoknya makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ya~

5 Maret 2016

 _ **Sign,**_

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law**


End file.
